The Female Rurouni??? Or maybe not...
by Eternity Angel
Summary: Well, I can't rate my own story on the scale (bad1-10great) 'cause then I would only say 1 because I do think my story is bad and lots of people will probably think it's also a 1(I'm just assuming) anyways, lots of OOCness in here(story *completed*)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Ps: Yes, I'm INLOVE with Himura Kenshin, although he was a cold-hearted killer and he's totally inlove with Kaoru, I needed something to write about….  
  
"Where's that bastard the rurouni?" A girl asked, barging into a restaurant in an unmannerly respect. Everyone looked at her with their eyes squinting to see the shadowy figure of her. The sun blinded everyone and then they all turned around, continued eating. The girl began walking and she got closer and closer to the counter where the restaurant owner is. The restaurant owner looked afraid.  
  
"H-Hi, ho-how may I-I ser-serve you?" The owner asked. The girl looked at the owner with her blue eyes shining.  
  
"I'm looking for the rurouni. I heard that he's in this town hiding. Now show me the rurouni!!!" She yelled. Then she quickly left the resturant.  
  
With the sun shining down on her chestnut brown hair, she let the gentle breeze flow with her. She walked quite slow but in a gentle speed along with the summer breeze. She carried a sword with her right at her side and she looked carefully at everyone. She came across a dojo called the Kamiya School. The mysterious girl walked into the dojo, finding someone to fight with.  
  
"Is the rurouni in here???" She yelled loudly as she barged into the dojo. Everyone looked at her all confused.  
  
"Um, excuse me but the person you looking for isn't in here." Said Kaoru, the owner of the dojo. The girl glared.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I know that bastard is in here. Show me the rurouni!!!" The girl yelled once more. Kaoru began to glare at the mysterious girl who is looking for the rurouni. Kaoru picked up her kendo stick and faced the girl.  
  
"If you want to fight him, you'll have to go pass me first!!!" Kaoru said, angrily. She doesn't want anyone messing in her dojo.  
  
"If that's what I have to do, then I'll fight you." The girl said.  
  
"But first, tell me your name!!!" Kaoru shouted.  
  
"My name has nothing to do with this fight." She said. Kaoru has lost her patience with the girl and ran to attack the girl. The mysterious girl dodged the attack and grabbed the handle of her sword. Kaoru tried every attack that she has and she never got the chance to hit her. Then, at the speed of light, the girl pulled out her sword and broke Kaoru's kendo stick. Kaoru looked at the stick with her eyes wide opened.  
  
"Unbelievable, you broke my stick!!!" Kaoru yelled. She ran towards the girl and riaised her fist up high and tried to punch the girl. And she did. The girl had stopped her focus on Kaoru and has been staring at the man who stood at the door. The girl fell down on her back and Kaoru bent down and sort of sat on her and slapped the girl's face repeatedly. Then Kaoru stopped and wondered why the girl isn't attacking her back.  
  
"What are you doing??? Attack me!!!" Kaoru demanded. The girl stopped listening to Kaoru and just stared at the man at the door. Then Kaoru looked at the very same man and jumped up happily and hugged him.  
  
"Kenshin!!! You're back!!!" Kaoru said happily. Kenshin hugged Kaoru back and the girl sat up slowly, rubbing her red cheeks. She eflt some bruises thanks to Kaoru.  
  
"What happened while I was gone?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru let go of Kenshin.  
  
"This girl came in and said she was looking for the rurouni and then I asked for a fight if she wanted to fight you and then we did and then she stopped fighting after she cut my kendo stick and then I started punching her and she lost focus or something. She's pretty odd." Kaoru explained. Kenshin chuckled.  
  
"And who is this girl?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru pointed at the girl with some dark bruises on her face. She looked away from Kenshin and grabbed hold of her sword. Then she stood up and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"I hope you're happy." She said coldly and ran off Kaoru and Kenshin looked at the mysterious girl who ran away.  
  
To be continued……...  
  
PPS: yes, I like to end my chapters with some mysteriousness.. Is that even a word?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
"Karou.. You beat her up badly, don't you think we should help her with her wounds and stuff?" Asked Kenshin who looked like he cared about the girl.  
  
"No way! She came barging in here asking to fight you, I don't think we should help someone who is just mysterious and bitchy." Said Kaoru. Kenshin looked at Kaoru with his dreamy eyes and Kaoru looked back at him, smiling… and then Kaoru reached up to him to kiss him but Kenshin turned around and chased after the girl.  
  
"Hey wait!!! Kenshin!!! You can't do this to me!!!!" Kaoru shouted. She ran after Kenshin as fast as she can. But when Kenshin turned a corner, he disappeared.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!!!!! You baka!!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted. She turned around and walked home slowly in sadness (yeah!! Woohoo!! Kenshin is mine!!!!!)  
  
Kenshin looked down from a house that he jumped up in and watched Kaoru walk home slowly. Then he jumped on another house's roof and looked out at the little town to find that girl. Kenshin instantly spotted her and he ran towards her. The girl was in a bitchy mood and didn't want to talk to anyone. When Kenshin tapped on her shoulder, the girl turned around and held out her sword at him.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch me you-" She shouted but then stopped at mid sentence. Everyone began looking at Kenshin and the girl. Then Kenshin grabbed the girl by her arm and ran away from the crowd of people. He took her back to the Kamiya Dojo where he got Kaoru to help the poor girl with her wounds.  
  
"I'm not helping that girl!!! She just wants to kill you!!!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin. She pushed Kenshin out of the kitchen and closed the door. Kenshin returned to the girl with a warm cloth in his hands.  
  
"Here, maybe this would help." Kenshin said to the girl. The girl looked down to the ground, blushing. Kenshin could barely see her face.  
  
"Oro? Are you ok?" Kenshin asked. He handed the girl the cloth. The girl took the cloth quickly and turned away from Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Watashi wa Yakazawa Asuka desu…" Asuka said quietly. Kenshin looked at the girl.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"I'm telling you my name baka!!!" Asuka said loudly as she turned around. Kenshin fell down on the ground and quickly got back up.  
  
"Ok… My name is Himura Ken-" Kenshin got interrupted by Asuka.  
  
"Himura Kenshin the formerly most cold blodded Kenjitsu, yeah yeah, I heard everything about you. After 10 years you became even stronger than the previous revolution and you became a rurouni during the Meiji Revolution yeah yeah…" Asuka said.  
  
"Wow, you know that much about me?"  
  
"I heard the weirdo guy back there talking about you…" Asuka said, pointing to a man formerly known as Zanza.  
  
"Oh him… he's a baka" Kenshin replied. Asuka laughed.  
  
"So, are you a rurouni or just a warrior from the previous revolution and just looking for a fight?" Kenshin asked. Asuka looked down to the ground.  
  
"Well, I came from Kyoto and then I overheard that some people from there are hunting you down to kill you. So that's how I learned so much about you. I came here to warn you Kenshin." Asuka said, with concern in her eyes. Kenshin moved back a little bit.  
  
"They want to kill me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Kenshin!!! You baka!!!! You better help me cook dinner tonight!!!" Kaoru shouted as she opened the door to the room where Kenshin is. Kenshin stood slowly and walked towards Kaoru and Kaoru gave Asuka the coldest look.  
  
"You better not touch my Kenshin!!!" Kaoru warned Asuka. And she left.  
  
Who are the people who want to kill Kenshin??  
  
To be continued…  
  
Ps: Duh, Kenshin can never die on me… hehe 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
"Kenshin, I don't like that girl one bit!!! And you're hanging out with her!!! And you're spending less time with me today!!!" Kaoru said, angrily. She turned away from Kenshin. Kenshin has nothing of Asuka in his heart. He doesn't even know if he believes what Asuka said.  
  
"But I don't like Asuka. She's just, a friend." Kenshin replied, hugging Kaoru from behind. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's hands and she held onto them. She turned around and looked at Kenshin in the eye, dreamily.  
  
"Do you love me more than you like her?" Kaoru asked, just to make sure of Kenshin.  
  
"Of course." Kenshin said. Kaoru and Kenshin stood in the kitchen and hugged intimately for a while and then Yahiko barged in.  
  
"When's dinner? I'm starving and AH!!!" Yahiko screamed immaturely as he looked at Kenshin and Kaoru hugging. Yahiko ran back out and bumped into Asuka who is gripping really hard at her sword. Yahiko backed away a little bit and looked at the angry look on Asuka's face.  
  
"INRUDER!!!" Yahiko yelled as he ran into the dojo and grabbed a kendo stick. He ran back to Asuka and jumped into the air and attacked Asuka. Asuka lifted her sword up into the air behind her and blocked Yahiko's attack.  
  
"I'm not an intruder…" Asuka said softly but in a harsh way. Yahiko looked at Asuka, curiosity spreading over his face.  
  
"Wow!!! You got a sword!!! Swords are illegal in this town. If the police ever catch you with that sword, they're in big trouble!!!" Yahiko warned Asuka.  
  
"I'm not interested in what the police will do." Asuka replied. She began to walk away and she glanced very quickly into the kitchen to see what Kenshin is doing.  
  
"Kaoru!!!! I'm hungry!!!!!!!!" Yahiko whined. He ran back into the kitchen and saw Kenshin and Kaoru still hugging.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed immaturely again.  
  
* * *  
  
It's nighttime and Asuka had dinner with Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko. During dinner, everything was silent. Kaoru kept on glaring at Asuka, Asuka kept on staring at Kenshin. Kenshin paid no attention at the 2 girls. And Yahiko just tried to stop thinking about Kenshin and Kaoru hugging. Finally when Asuka stood up, Kaoru burst out yelling at Asuka.  
  
"You better not touch or lay your eyes on Kenshin!!! He's off limits for you!!!!" Kaoru said. Asuka just looked at Kaoru and walked away. Kenshin looked at Kaoru.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked. Kaoru stared into Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"It's for your own safety…" Kaoru said softly. Yahiko jumped up quickly and ran off into his room and hid in there.  
  
Kenshin stood up and walked to Asuka. Asuka was at the other side of the dojo, sitting on the small steps, staring at the starry sky. Kenshin sat next to Asuka.  
  
"Asuka-San?" Kenshin said. Asuka looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Nani?" she asked. Kenshin looked at the ground.  
  
"Who are the people that want to kill me?" Asuka looked back up at the sky.  
  
"It's a group called The Nakazawa Army. Something about the leader doesn't like you. He's said many things about you when he was drunk, and he went on a rampage in Kyoto trying to find you. All I know now is that he wants you dead." Asuka said. Kenshin listened to every word that she said. It didn't sound like she was making it up. He hoped that Asuka isn't a spy from that army.  
  
"When are they coming?" Kenshin asked. He looked at Asuka.  
  
"I don't know. I left right after the rampage in Kyoto." She replied. She looked at Kenshin and then at his cross-shaped scar. She thought it was unique to have a scar shaped like that.  
  
Just then, Kaoru burst outside and grabbed Kenshin's sleeve. She pulled him into the house.  
  
"Asuka, I'm not letting you stay here tonight! I don't know what you want from my Kenshin, but whatever it is, you're not having it!!!" Kaoru yelled. She pushed Asuka off the steps and then slammed the door shut. Asuka stood outside and stared at the dojo. She can hear Kaoru shouting at Kenshin.  
  
"It's not Kenshin that I want… I just want Kenshin to be safe…" Asuka thought to herself. She walked slowly away from the dojo and went to look for a place to stay for the night. After a long walk, Asuka found nowhere to stay so she headed back to the dojo. Just before she reached the dojo, she saw a group of shadowy figures, mumbling and walking quickl. Asuka quickly hid in the shadows to see where the shadowed group of people is going.  
  
They're heading to Kaoru's dojo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin's in trouble!! Asuka thought. She quietly ran after the group, hiding behind them in bushes. She saw one of them running around the dojo with a sword cutting through all the paper windows. And then she saw Kenshin and Kaoru, sleeping deeply without noticing or hearing anything around them. Asuka had to think fast. It would be too dangerous for her to wake Kenshin up by sneaking into the dojo. So she grabbed a stick from the bushes and aimed it at Kenshin's window. She prayed for the stick to hit Kenshin in head or something before she threw it. Then it happened. She threw it and it hit Kenshin's head and Kenshin woke up.  
  
"Oro?" He said, still half asleep. Then he heard it. He heard the loud mumbling outside of the dojo and then he knew that it was true.  
  
Asuka's right all along….  
  
Kenshin stood up and grabbed his sword. He quietly walked out of the room so then he wouldn't wake Kaoru up. Kenshin knew what he needed the most: For Kaoru to stay alive through the night.  
  
Kenshin walked to the front door, where the loudest mumbles are. Just then, one of the people from the Nakazawa army opened the door and then they fell backwards.  
  
"What the hell???" The person said. Then they saw Kenshin, walking slowly towards the door with his eyes glowing. There are about 100 people in the army versus only Kenshin. Asuka knew Kenshin needed help. So she walked closer to crowd.  
  
"You bastard, Hitokiri Battousai, tonight, you will die." Said the leader of the army, Nakazawa-san. Then all the army men ran towards Kenshin and they attacked him except for Nakazawa-San. Asuka's eyes widened. She wanted to help Kenshin, but part of her said no. Kaoru will kill me if I did anything with Kenshin.  
  
Then Kaoru came out with her kendo stick. She helped Kenshin fight but everyone in there is too strong for her. Asuka needed to act fast. She's the only hope of those 2. Kenshin is doing just fine, but Kaoru isn't. Asuka jumped out from the bushes and ran to Kaoru with her sword blocking every attack and she grabbed Kaoru. Then she jumped out of the crowd and she disappeared. Asuka laid Kaoru down on the ground in the dojo. Kaoru opened her eyes and she saw Asuka, helping her. Kaoru smiled slightly.  
  
"Thank you, Asuka…" Kaoru said softly. Asuka smirked. She wrapped Kaoru's cut on her left arm with a piece of cloth.  
  
"I need to help Kenshin. If I don't help, he's going to die." Asuka said. Kaoru smiled again.  
  
"He needs your help, Asuka. Go and help him…" Asuka nodded and she stood up.  
  
"I promise when the sun rises tomorrow, Kenshin will be alright." Asuka ran to the battle, half of the army men died and blood stained everywhere. Kenshin had reversed his reversed-blade sword and started killing.  
  
The cold-blooded killer is born again… Asuka thought.  
  
She quickly pulled out her sword and she helped kill the enemies. Kenshin didn't pay attention to Asuka. He continued killing and Asuka continued killing beside him and soon, there is only one person left.  
  
Nakazawa-San 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Asuka finished killing the last army member of the Nakazawa Army and there's only Nakazawa himself left. Kenshin and Nakazawa stood face to face each other and just glared for a long time. Their faces never changed and Asuka can see that they're "mind reading" or at least, trying to do that. Finally, Nakazawa started talking.  
  
"Amazing how you can kill off 2/3rds or my army by yourself without getting much wounds. This makes my plan much easier.." Nakazawa said. Kenshin glared at him.  
  
"I can't feel the pain from my wounds. And when I'm finished with you, you'll be the one feeling it." Kenshin replied. The sun began to rise, but slowly. Asuka looked around herself and she saw all the dead bodies around her. Some people are covered with blood, but none of them seem to be sliced in half. Asuka looked at the ones Kenshin had killed. No sign of blood.  
  
Oh no! Asuka thought to herself. I've slained the same human race with my very own sword…  
  
The thought of that reminded Asuka when she nearly got killed, but survived. She was saved by her own Sensei who risked his life for her.  
  
Asuka stood aside and watched Nakazawa and Kenshin talk for a while. Then it started. The fight began and Asuka can hear nothing but their swords clinging and clanging. This sound woke up Kaoru who had rested her eyes during the middle of the attack. Kaoru got up quickly but walked slowly to the scene. With her eyes wide opened, she saw Kenshin and Nakazawa fighting.  
  
I hope Kenshin isn't killing anyone… Kaoru thought to herself. She just stood inside the dojo and watched Kenshin and Nakazawa fight.  
  
Kenshin had his sword reversed all along. Kaoru just didn't notice it last night, as the night was too dark to see anything properly. Kaoru finally looked for Asuka to see if she survived or not and she found her, leaning on the wooden porch casually watching the fight. Asuka let out a sigh of relief. But why?  
  
Am I glad that she survived? Why am I all so suddenly so glad that she lived? Kaoru asked herself. She couldn't answer because she didn't know why. Did she like Asuka because of her honesty? Purity of heart?  
  
Purity of heart? She had killed the army members; she can't be good at heart. Or maybe… Kaoru couldn't think anymore. All the facts that she knew about Asuka made more questions to be answered.  
  
Nakazawa and Kenshin are still fighting. The early songbirds just started to sing their songs, but with the sound of the sword around, it drained their peaceful song. Nakazawa is at perfect health because of Kenshin and his "reversed blade sword". Kenshin's the one getting all slashed and bloody, but that didn't bother him. As long as he still has his right arm and his legs, he can still fight.  
  
Kenshin is going to lose if he can't kill. Why can't he reverse his sword? He must do it… Asuka thought. All of this making is Asuka go crazy. She wanted Nakazawa to lose but he's winning. And she also wanted Kenshin to be safe, but he isn't. Everything's going wrong for Asuka. Something needed to be done that she doesn't want to happen.  
  
What is her plan?  
  
To be continued, 


	6. Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Ps: enjoy my story…. I've practically given up on writing this damn story and I'm sorry if I'm rushing…. This story is making me sad the more I write and the more I think, the more I cry….  
  
Kenshin and Nakazawa are still fighting, Kenshin's getting hurt badly and this is killing Kaoru.  
  
"Kenshin!!! Please!!! Stop!!! Just give up!!!" Kaoru yelled through her tears. She can't stop Kenshin and Nakazawa because if she did, she would be killed. She didn't want her only love to be alone in this world without his happiness again…  
  
"I can't give up, this guy must die… for destroying the dojo…" Kenshin mumble while dodging one of Nakazawa's attacks. Kaoru couldn't hear him anymore, Kaoru wanted to help but she couldn't.  
  
Kaoru looked at Asuka, who isn't leaning on the wall anymore. She's inching towards the fight with her sword in her hands. Kaoru began to wonder what is Asuka up to. Kaoru wanted to tell Asuka to help Kenshin out, but she couldn't bring the words to her mouth. All she can think about is Kenshin.  
  
I can't stand this anymore… Asuka thought. Kenshin needs my help…. He can't fight any longer if this continues…  
  
Asuka needed to help Kenshin. But with the way they're fighting, it's hard for her to jump in and fight Nakazawa. Asuka has the plan in her mind. It wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't think of something else but this. She has to do it no matter what. But when's the right time?  
  
Nakazawa has just tripped Kenshin and Kenshin fell on the floor. His sword just fell from his hands and is meters away from him. He couldn't reach his sword because he is all exhausted and tired from this useless fight.  
  
"HAHA!!! Battousai, now it's my turn to kill!!!" Nakazawa laughed evilly. He raised his sword up high. Asuka's legs ran. She ran towards Nakazawa and she stabbed him in the stomach just as he slashed down into her left shoulder and went around her heart area and came down into her rib cage and he pulled the sword out. Nakazawa looked down at the sword stuck in his stomach. Asuka's eyes became blurry, but with her last bit of strength, she pulled her sword up and her sword came out from Nakazawa's left shoulder. Nakazawa has been defeated.  
  
Kenshin moved out of the way and caught Asuka as she fell. She fell like the guardian angel sent to protect Kenshin from this. She fell like the hope of his life. She fell like Tomoe who had saved him from death.  
  
"Asuka…." Kaoru murmured through her tears. The last drop of tear has finally dropped down from her eyes and onto her cheeks and this last drop of tear is for Asuka. Kaoru ran towards Kenshin who has Asuka in his arms. Kenshin looked at Asuka and couldn't believe that she had risked her life for his.  
  
"Asuka… why?" Kenshin asked. Asuka reached out to Kenshin's face to touch it, but she couldn't with her body conditions at danger.  
  
"Kaoru needs you… I'm just a nobody in this world…." Asuka managed to say weakly. She smiled slightly at Kenshin and moved her eyes to Kaoru.  
  
"I hope you're both happy…" Asuka said with her last bit of strength and then she closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks. She stopped breathing from the world's air. She stopped living in the world's nature. She's completely out of life. Kenshin stood up and lifted Asuka's lifeless body and laid her down on a pile of grass nearby. Kaoru followed him and they both looked at Asuka with their hearts saved by a girl who called herself a Rurouni.  
  
PPS: I hope you're crying like how I cried at CCS movie 2.. so sad!!!! Anyways… I've finally finished this story and thousands more to come…. I hope not… well, at least you hope not!!! 


End file.
